Langkawi
Langkawi was a tribe from Survivor: Malaysia. Originally comprised of all returning male players, the Langkawi tribe was stronger against the new female players. Alliances were formed but the minority soon became the majority after some poor choices. Once the switch came, the women had the power and dictated the votes. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Members *Blue Jay, apart of the majority Escameca Alliance of Survivor: Malaysia until the tribe switch ruined his chances. *Callum, apart of the majority Escameca Alliance of Survivor: Worlds Apart who was the first casualty of its demise come the merge. *Jeremy, Jenny's second in command during Survivor: Vanuatu who became the scapegoat when she threw him under the bus multiple times. *Joey from Survivor: Panama who made the Final Two with his long term ally Hunter during his second attempt, Survivor: Tocantins. *Kieron, who was voted out early on during Survivor: Vanuatu because he formed a tight alliance before the tribes were formed with members of the opposing tribe. *Liamm, the first of two people to mutiny during Survivor: Cook Islands and a contestant of Survivor: Tocantins. *Rock, the first boot of Survivor: Worlds Apart due to his weakness in challenges and lack of an alliance. *Spud, potentially one of the best castaways to not win the game, playing under the radar during Survivor: Caramoan that was overshadowed by Bianca's flawless strategic game. *Tommy who played an under the radar game during Survivor: Cook Islands and holds the record for the earliest evacuation during Survivor: South Pacific. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Callum *Edith, a qualifier to the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastics. *Kimberly, a Southern Belle who can hunt and fish with the men but gossip with the girls. *Lily-Ann, a professional photographer and part-time hair stylist. *Rock *Spud *Tanya, a salsa teacher and school teacher of Immigrant Puerto Rican parents. Tribe History On Day 1, the red Langkawi tribe consisted of all returning male castaways. Not wanting to destroy their chances, all of the males quickly assumed the position of creating alliances. One alliance formed with Jeremy, Tommy, Joey, Kieron and Liamm whilst another formed with the minority, Callum, Rock, Spud and Blue Jay. Compared to the all new female castaway tribe, Langkawi was the stronger one, winning three of the four challenges they had together. At the first vote, the majority split the votes, 3-2, between Rock and Blue Jay. However, this choice proved to be Jeremy's downfall as the minority had four players and united to send him home. At this point, the gender division ended and the remaining castaways were switched. Rock, Spud and Callum remained on Langkawi and were joined by female castaways Tanya, Kimberly, Lily-Ann and Edith. Kimberly and Tanya, who were close during their time at their original tribe got closer and brought Callum into their alliance. Meanwhile, Lily-Ann and Edith planned on bringing in the rest of the boys to get revenge on Kimberly and Tanya, who tried to turn against the alliance at their original camp. Of the three challenges the tribe had together, they only lost one on Day 15. At tribal council, Kimberly, Tanya and Callum voted for Rock but the new majority of four sent Kimberly home. Before they were allowed to leave, Langkawi was surprised to hear that the tribe had to vote another member out in a snap Double Tribal Council. With another less ally, the majority got rid of Callum to even the genders voted out that night. On Day 24, the remaining castaways from the Langkawi tribe merged with the Penang members. The fact that both original tribes had the same number of castaways led to a bloodbath and take over of power. The only two members who stayed on Langkawi the whole time Spud, was blindsided at the Final Eight whilst Rock lost to Blue Jay at the Final Tribal Council for his reliance on others. Trivia *Due to the original twist in the game, Langkawi is the only tribe consisting of only males. Category:Tribe Category:Malaysia Tribes